


Untitled

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Romance, because people mix the two, but i still can't remember how to do pure fluff, chan was mentioned once, i was gonna write like 1500 words, it doesn't help that i can't write humor, look i'm writing a non-au fic, sleeping, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Mornings always saw Changbin awaking first and basking in the beauty that was his boyfriend.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Completely different genre from my normal angst/angst-romance, hence why it's so damn short and is just a drabble. I used to be a romance writer but now it's always angsty. :'') This one, however, is not, and it's not an AU piece so look at that! Hope you guys like it~
> 
> -Layni

The shards of morning light cast a soft pink glow on Felix's peaceful, sleeping face and Changbin's breath was stolen away again at the younger's radiance. Without ever trying, Felix had the innate ability to steal Changbin's attention and it, truly, was one of the things he loved most. He loved the way Felix laughed, his painfully warm heart, his sense of humor, his unparalleled abilities in dance, his soft, deep voice, and his smile and his touch and even the way he worked himself too hard. Good or bad, there was not a side to Lee Felix that Changbin did not appreciate and love in some way or another.

The teen's lashes fluttered open, and the drowsy, dark eyes searched for a moment as he came into awareness. When he met the older's stare, a smile lit up his face and he pulled one arm out from under the blankets, wrapping it around his shoulders and snuggling closer into his chest.

"Good morning hyung," His voice was even rougher and deeper with sleep, but muffled by the shirt he had buried his face in, and affection raced through Changbin's heart.

"Morning, 'Lix," He replied quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the younger's head. Felix giggled at the display of affection, tangling their legs together and stretching up, soft lips lingering on Changbin's jaw for a few moments. He then settled back down, breathing in the shallow space between the older's neck and shoulder. Changbin moaned with a twisted face, shifting, "Ew, Felix, your breath smells _awful_."

"Duh, morning breath. Stop moving and let me stay comfy," Felix pouted, and when the rapper continued to squirm, he kissed his neck to still him. Changbin groaned.

"Practice," He reminded softly.

"Chan hyung can come get us later~" Felix yawned, blinking sleepily at the man before him. Changbin allowed a smile to slip onto his face and let his body relax, his boyfriend letting out a small cry of victory as he latched onto him tighter.

Mornings were precious. There was no need to really wake up just yet.


End file.
